mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Martinez
Introduction: Samuel Martinez joined the Mock Election Community in September of 2017. A veteran of MEC, Sam Martinez has had an excellent political career, having served in the Senate (Districts One and Five), the House of Representatives (District One), as DNC Chairman, as Secretary of State, and as Attorney General. Currently, Sam serves as the Representative of District One in the House of Representatives, which comprises of Alaska, California, and Hawaii. Pre-Political Career: While an Undergrad Student at St. Louis University, Martinez was hired as a Financial Analyst by the Federal Reserve of St. Louis. During his time at the Fed, Martinez was responsible for analyzing and interpreting national economic and financial trends. Martinez held this position until his graduation from St. Louis University. While at Loyola University Chicago, Martinez quickly landed a job with a non-profit organization in Chicago that specialized in assisting low-income families. As a Financial Advisor, Martinez played a pivotal role in assisting low-income families solve their debt issues and point them in the right direction to help get them out of debt and stay out of debt. Political Career: Martinez began his political career in Mock Gubernatorial Elections, which is no longer an operating community. Martinez was the longest tenured Governor in that community and served as President of the MGE Board of Directors. During his tenure as Governor and President of the Board, Martinez played a pivotal role in achieving successful legislation and working in a bipartisan way to accomplish the best for the people. Once the MEC Board of Directors announced their crackdown on any other US Mock Election Sim, Martinez made the executive decision to shut down MGE until further notice. DNC Career: Vice Chairmanship: Martinez began his DNC career by running for the Vice-Chairman position after Incumbent DNC Vice-Chair Braden Hart decided to not seek re-election. Martinez ran against John Pearl for the position and ultimately won by a single vote. After his first term was up, Martinez ran for re-election against retiring Representative John Lampros. Although it was a kind of close vote, Martinez conceded the election and Lampros was made the next DNC Vice-Chairman under the last Aleman term. During this time, Martinez served as a Political Advisor and Political Strategist to a number of campaigns, as well as serving as an attorney practicing contractual law in MEC. Chairmanship: Following Chairman Aleman's last term as DNC Chairman, Martinez ran against Tom Kirkman for the position. While it was a hard fought battle throughout, Martinez lost the election. During the Kirkman-led DNC, Martinez was a strong advocate for reform and change in the party in the spirit of unity and a stop to corruption. Shortly into Mr. Kirkman's tenure, he announced he would not be seeking re-election and was calling for a special election to elect a new DNC Leadership Team. Following then-Chairman Kirkman's announcement, Martinez ran against Incumbent Vice Chairman Rafael Munguia for the DNC Chairman position. The aftermath of Mr. Munguia's falsified school shooting scandal provided Mr. Munguia an excuse to drop out of the race, leaving Mr. Martinez to run against Incumbent Speaker of the House Jackson Hitchcock. Once the ballots opened, Mr. Hitchcock conceded the race, which allowed for Martinez to be elected the DNC's Chairman. During Martinez's Chairmanship, he oversaw an overwhelming majority of Democrats in both Chambers of Congress, having almost achieved full control of all seats at one point. After deciding not to run for re-election after his second term, Martinez supported Vice-Chairman Terrell McCann's candidacy to be his successor. During the election, McCann wanted to continue Martinez policies, while also adding his own twist. McCann won the election by a large margin, and kept Martinez on as an advisor and made him the DNC's first Chairman Emeritus. United States Senate: District Five (MO) In April of 2018, Martinez saw an opening for the United States Senate rapidly approaching during the next election cycle. Having ramped up adequate support for the seat, Martinez decided to launch his first Senatorial Campaign to represent District Five, from the state of Missouri. In the DNC Primary, Martinez had a second matchup with Rafael Munguia, in which Martinez was able to secure the nomination and eventually the Primary. During his tenure in District Five, Martinez passed a number of important legislative pieces surrounding infrastructure, education, and equal protection under the law. After a successful first term in the Senate, Martinez decided to run for re-election. Facing no opposition in the Primaries, Martinez was poised for a battle with GOP candidate Adam Evans for the seat. After campaigning significantly, Martinez lost the District Five race to Evans, returning District Five to the GOP after one term. United States Senate: District One (CA) United States House of Representatives Links for Legislation and Voting Record: Legislation: http://bit.ly/MartinezLegRec Voting Record: http://bit.ly/MartinezVoteRec Business Ventures: * Owner and Founder of MEC International * Owner, CFO, and COO of MEC News * Owner, CFO, and COO of Cofina Inc * Owner, Managing Partner of Martinez Associates, LLC * Co-Founder of the Congressional Pretzel Cart Fund * Board Member or Partner: ** Nancy Pelosi Fan Club (Chairman of the Board) ** Civil Defense Attorneys and Associates Category:People